Cosplay
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] Duo goes to great lengths to get Heero to play dress ups and go to the cosplay festival. And who will Heero dress up as? Repost due to upload error.


**Disclaimer:** Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying. Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it.

Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.

**Cosplay**

Five Gundam pilots groaned as they watched a bright pink limo pull up outside their house. It seemed like there was never going to be a way to escape the queen of the world.

"Duo, you're my best friend right?" asked Heero when he saw Relena getting out of the vehicle.

Duo nodded. "Yep and don't you doubt it."

"Then you'll save me from sticky situations like this." Heero said quickly as he pushed Duo towards the door and made a mad dash for the closet. The other three pilots followed suit, finding hiding places in the attic, under the ground and in the pantry. Duo blinked and started taking in what had just happened.

"What the! Oi Heero, guys! This isn't fair-" DING DONG The sound of the doorbell interrupted his cries.

Realizing that his retaliations were going to be futile he headed towards the door.

"Argh! What the heck, I might as well go and face the Painful Princess in Pink'. Get it over and done with" he muttered quietly to himself

DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG

"Yeah, coming!" Duo opened the door and slipped on his jester mask. "Why Ojousan! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" he smiled.

"Duo," smiled Relena who was obviously in a good mood. "I'm looking for Heero. Is he at home?"

Heero had his ear pressed against the closet door.

"I'm looking for Heero. Is he at home?" Dammit! He thought. Duo doesn't lie. When did Relena get so sneaky and start asking such direct questions? I hope Duo comes up with a good excuse to get rid of her.

"Yea he is at home but he doesn't want to see you," replied Duo who was now grinning cheekily at Relena.

A loud thud could be heard in the background causing Relena to jump. "What was that?" she asked. "Ah... I think Heero just fell out of the closet. He usually hides there when you come over."

Baka! Why'd you go and tell her that? Now I'll have to find a new hiding spot!

"Oh that's ok." Said Relena looking a bit dejected "I only wanted to hand him this invitation personally."

Relena fumbled around in her handbag and produced a multicolored envelope. "Do you think you could give it to him."

"Invitation?" Duo's face brightened with curiosity as he took the invitation from her. "To what?"

"To the annual cosplay festival that is going to be held downtown next Saturday."

No! Not that again! She's been pestering me about that for weeks!

"Cosplay? What's that? Is it fun?" Relena's eyes lit up.

"Yes its lots of fun. The cosplay festival is where people dress up, pretending to be their favorite anime character. There's a competition for impersonations, best costumes and so forth. This year I'm going as Sailormoon and I was hoping that Heero would come as my prince Darian or maybe even Tuxedo Mask!" She giggled.

You'd better refuse on my behalf or Omae O Korosu.

"Ah I see." Duo tapped his index finger on his lip as he recalled what Darian or Tuxedo Mask looked like. "But Heero doesn't own any nice shirts or a tuxedo. I'm afraid he won't be able to make it. Sorry Relena." He began to close the door but Relena stuck her foot out.

Nice save!

"I guessed that part already which is why I've brought him his costume." She gestured to Pargan who was holding a tuxedo and a mask. "All he has to do is put it on. I'll be here at ten in the morning to pick him up."

Duo opened the door a notch to take the costume from Pargan. "Uh, thanks. Oh and do you have an extra ticket? This cosplay thing sounds like fun."

Nani?!

Relena laughed politely. "Duo san, I'll give you three tickets if you can get Heero to come with me."

"I'll make sure he comes." He said before saying goodbye.

An audible click could be heard the instant Duo closed the door. "Heero if you want to kill me go right ahead. I'm not afraid you know."

"Why" the shorter man growled "Did you agree for me going to some stupid festival with her? "

"Uh, that would be because I want to go and the only way I can do so is by making you go. Oh yea and here's your costume. I presume you heard everything that madam pink and I discussed." Duo pouted, puppy eyes and all. "And Heero, I really wanna go to this thing and the only way I get to go is by making you go with her. You understand right?"

I will not fall for that look, I will not fall for that look, I will not, I must not...dammit why does he have to be so cute?

Heero snatched the costume out of Duo's hand. "Fine I'll go for your sake!" he said defeated. "Just remember Duo - you owe me one."

Duo hugged his friend. "Thank you so much Heero! Thank you thank you thank you!!!"

Then Duo rushed upstairs to work on his costume.

Relena arrived promptly at ten the next morning and was not surprised to see Duo wearing a black cape which was wrapped around his body and held up by a pin in the shape of a scythe on the right shoulder. The cape also had a hood, which longhaired boy had pulled over his head. Relena also noticed Duo was wearing mascara but decided not to comment.

"Morning Duo. Is my tuxedo mask ready yet?" she asked. Duo stared at the major transformation of the princess. He blonde hair, which was usually left loose, was now tied up in two buns with bits hanging out; she wore the sailor scout outfit consisting of the white body suit and the blue skirt. She looked like...Sailor Moon.

"Duo?" she asked again this time tapping the three promised tickets against her palm. Duo snapped back to attention when he saw the tickets.

"Right, yeah he's coming. I just have to drag him out or even better would you like to come in. I don't want to leave the princess waiting outside."

Relena was surprised by the politeness that Duo was showing today. Usually he acted all arrogant towards her. After deciding to take advantage of the pilot's good mood she accepted and walked in and sat down. Duo nodded his head towards the coffee table.

"I think Heero's sulking upstairs. Have a cuppa while I try to coax him down. I assure you that we won't be long."

If Relena hadn't been so shocked by Duo's politeness she would have noticed a smirk on the braided boy's face. Heero whipped around as Duo entered his room. The baka had once again come in without knocking. He gave the boy an annoyed glare but Duo simply dismissed it.

"Wow Heero I don't know what to say...you look great! Maybe even better than the real thing." Heero scowled. "I refuse to go to this festival."

"Oh but you said you would yesterday!"

"I take back what I said."

"You can't do that! Relena's here already. She's downstairs waiting for you."

"Tell her I'm not going."

Duo glomped onto Heero's arm and gave him the same look he gave the day before. Eyes wide, bright with unspilled tears of hope, lips pouted ready to beg. Heero began to feel his heart melt.

Why? Why does he do this to me? What have I done to deserve this?

"Ok. Now let go."

Duo jumped up and down. "Yay! Let's go!" He took a firm grip of Heero's hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"Now all I have to do is search the princess for the tickets and we can go." Heero paused.

"Search?" he asked. Duo grinned cheekily. "Why Heero, you didn't think I'd just allow Relena to torture you all day would you?"

Heero blinked not knowing what to say. "You did didn't you?" accused Duo. "But never mind. I'll let you off just this once only because you volunteered come."

Heero shook his head. "Huh?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Come follow me." Having no other choice Heero tagged behind Duo only to find Relena slumped on the couch.

"Relena." He whispered.

He ran down the stairs as fast as he could and checked her breathing and pulse. Heero found that both were normal but became concerned when she wasn't waking up.

"Duo what happened here?" he asked shaking the unconscious girl violently. Duo clasped his hands behind his head. "Why I only ground up two sleeping pills and mixed it in with the tea..."

Heero smiled and dropped Relena onto the floor. "Aa. So this was how you were going to get me out of this mess."

He began to take off his costume but Duo stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing Heero?"

"You don't think I'm going to stay in this outfit now that Relena's out of the way do you?" Duo chuckled lightly and removed his hood and cape to reveal two buns on either side of his head and a sailor scout uniform. Heero's eyebrow twitched. He had not been expecting this. Duo had bleached his hair to a golden blond and looked surprisingly good in the skimpy uniform.

"What do you think Heero? Or should I say Tuxedo Mask? Ready to go take me to the festival?" Duo twirled around and struck a pose. "For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon!" said Duo as he mimicked all of Sailormoon's actions.

"And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Duo winked at the end of his speech for effect. Heero's jaw dropped to the ground. Even though he did not know the series very well he was quite sure that Duo had the lines and actions down pat.

"Heero?" Duo asked once again.

"You there?"

Duo took advantage of Heero's silence and started to drag him out the door laughing silently inside. "Let's go Heero. We have a cosplay competition to win."

**OWARI**


End file.
